


Hand in Hand

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Fanart, Ink, Red pen, anthropomorfic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: Writing and editing go hand in hand. Art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the ladiesbingo prompt 'Anthropomorphic Personifications of Abstract Concepts'


End file.
